Harry Potter Books Wiki:About
The Harry Potter Books Wiki is an encyclopaedia project based on J.K. Rowling's [[Harry Potter (book series)|'book series']] of the same name. [[User:Kates92|'Kates92']] founded the wikia on 31 August 2016. Since then, articles have been created and it's a newer project that will have many other pages that need to be made. Policy Please look at our [[Policy|'policy page']] to find what work will be acceptable to add to the wikia and in what tense it should be wrote. The canon policy operates in the sense that the original Harry Potter books take precedence above everything else (hence the name, Harry Potter Books) and that's the official, original canon and the only other works acceptable have to make sense and work in that perspective. That's to say, it works in a near identical way to the [https://www.hp-lexicon.org/ HP Lexicon]' '''in that the things added have to be proven in the original Harry Potter books and should a piece of work contradict that canon, they do not get taken to be true canon and do not get included. To that goal, the Harry Potter films and video games etc. will not be accepted by default. Any new work (the whole Fantastic Beasts film series for example) will be taken case-to-case to determine their canoncity. If at a later date, a series does eventually contradict the original work, it will be deleted from the wikia. It works towards that popular opinion in the Harry Potter fanbase (which continues to debate the canonicity of the new work) that newer work should not accepted to be true canon. It sets us apart from the [https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Main_Page '''Harry Potter Wiki']' '''who put the latest work in higher importance (Rowling's word = the law). They tend to accept nearly every work to be canon using tiers levels and because of that, give a general look at every project that the wizarding world. If that suits your viewpoint better and our canon concept does not, then the work that you want to add will be taken better at that website. For a complete look at the works that have been accepted canon for this website, go through this [https://harrypotterbooks.wikia.com/wiki/Policy#Accepted_work '''link']. Admins At the time this page was created on 16 February 2019, the only admin on the website is the founder, Kates92. I have a second account Kates39 that I installed bureaucrat and admin rights to. If in time, new users help who prove to be adept and active enough editors, they might be granted admin rights. The founder will get in touch but if you want to, you may be the first to put your name forward to the founder. The role of the founder and admins will be to enforce the policy but they should be neutral in every other way. They should give help and guidance and stay professional in every debate. The founder will take away admin rights if they get abused or prove to be unhelpful to the website and the goal of the website given in the policy. The word of the founder in any kind of debate will be final but I will look at your cases. These cases should be put on the talk page of the topic that's being debated. If the founder thinks a vote should be held, then I will call for one. It will be a democratic process - the one that had the highest vote will win. If when the final word's given, a user continues to argue, it will be viewed unhelpful and a temporary ban might be enforced. Look at the policy page for a further of these things, including the explanation of the role of an admin in the [https://harrypotterbooks.wikia.com/wiki/Policy#Blocking admin section]. Category:Admin